<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rest it on your fingertip by radiodurans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618802">rest it on your fingertip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiodurans/pseuds/radiodurans'>radiodurans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>500 Words of Harry Styles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BBC Radio 1 RPF, Harry Styles (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Use (Mentioned), Cocaine Use (Mentioned), Coming In Pants, Drug Culture, Harry is 19, M/M, Molly - Freeform, Partying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiodurans/pseuds/radiodurans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry takes molly for the first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Nick Grimshaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>500 Words of Harry Styles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rest it on your fingertip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have Thoughts and Feelings about Harry and Nick’s interaction with drug and party culture but they’re still in their infancy so for now please have this as like. . .the sprouting seed of an idea. </p><p>(500 Words of Harry Styles: my nesting ground for saying ‘I wrote about that idea and can always come back later.’)</p><p>Hope you like it :)</p><p>Please do not send Mx. Harry Styles this fic. Any resemblance to persons living or dead are coincidental yadda yadda etc. I make no claims about Harry Styles' actual sexuality or gender within this story. Think of it as a roman a clef with the real names still tacked on.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not exactly true to say that Nick Grimshaw introduces Harry to molly. <em>Sure</em>, he’s the first person to ever lay it on Harry’s tongue and <em>yes,</em> it is technically at his party but <em>no, </em>it’s not <em>technically</em> his supply. It appears in his hand at two in the morning much like the cocaine and weed have so many nights before. Nick throws good parties, so people provide. The lights are low and spirits are high and there’s a <em>thump thump thump </em>of the bass rumbling through the floor. Harry’s drunk and loose already, so when Nick says <em>you want?</em> Harry says <em>sure.</em></p><p>(Mostly, he wants an excuse to get Nick’s fingers in his mouth. He doesn’t much like gumming cocaine, and weed edibles make him tired, so it’s been awhile since Nick’s fingers have found their way inside.)</p><p>Harry sticks his tongue out for Nick to put the molly inside. He angles it in a way to show off the dark chasm of his open throat. If they’re not too strung out later, he and Nick might stumble their way into a couple of messy blowjobs. Nick’s fingers are hot on his face  – and then, the drug is inside. Harry swallows the pill down as Nick watches with bright, wild eyes. Then, he shows off his tongue again to prove the drug has gone down the hatch. He’s rewarded with Nick burying his face into Harry’s neck and grinding into Harry’s hip.</p><p>“You’re gonna love it,” he moans. “Friend said it’s pure.”</p><p>Nick grinds his teeth and tucks his hands into the back pocket of Harry’s tight jeans. He’s on a coke high dulled with vodka, which tends to make him horny. This is a typical Saturday mixer for Nick – <em>can’t hurt the heart of someone who doesn’t have one, you know what I mean?</em> He loves to throw his head back in a laugh when he says that, eyes blown out from the drug. It’s hard not to say, <em>I don’t think you’re heartless, Nick</em>, but Harry doesn’t want to ruin the fun for his friend. The Daily Mail has dragged Nick through the dirt for years; the least Harry can do is shut his mouth and let him cope with it.</p><p>Harry pulls Nick into a corner of the room so he can be more of a slag without getting caught. He rests his back against the wall and bites his lip playfully. Nick pushes his body up against Harry in a way that makes Harry feel deliciously small. The drug shimmers inside Harry’s body. Every inch of skin on his body feels like an opportunity for orgasmic pleasure. Nick fucks Harry’s mouth with his tongue and grabs his ass. <em>Fuck</em> – Harry’s not going to make it to blowjobs. He needs to get off <em>now.</em></p><p>Fortunately, Nick seems to not mind that much. He lines up his knee with Harry’s cock, works it with a steady grind, and urges him to <em>come, come, come</em>.</p><p>So, he does.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tumblr is they-them-pigeon.tumblr.com. </p><p>Let me know if you’re interested in me exploring this topic further in the future. Also, feel free to give a shout out to some of your own ideas for 500 words of Harry in the comments or in my inbox.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>